


You Make Me Like This

by spiralicious



Series: Turtle-Ducks [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: allbingo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, End of Summer Bingo 2019, Fluff, M/M, Turtle Ducks 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Zuko share a quiet moment listening to the rain... sort of.





	You Make Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).

Sesshoumaru woke up alone, unsure of when he fell asleep. The soft lighting of dusk added a layer of peace to the moment. He turned his head and saw the door was slid open. Zuko was sitting just outside, under the overhang, watching the summer rain gently fall. 

He stood silently, refusing to break the peaceful atmosphere, and went to sit behind Zuko. 

After a few moments of no acknowledgment from Zuko, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and rested his chin on Zuko's shoulder. He felt his cheek move into a smile and gently pushed Zuko over. 

Sesshoumaru was quite pleased that Zuko squeaked and playfully pushed at him in protest. He licked Zuko's face as a reward.

“You are completely ridiculous,” Zuko huffed out when Sesshoumaru finally let him go. 

Sesshoumaru admitted to himself he might be, but only because Zuko made him that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the End of Summer Bingo 2019 prompt "warm rain" at allbingo on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> Also written for Vexed_Wench who perpetually cheerleaders for more of the Turtle-Duck 'verse and yet, I so rarely deliver.
> 
> Largely inspired by Summer Rain ☔️ lofi hip hop mix by Dreamy on YouTube.


End file.
